Far away from Fairy tales
by Nighty Sha
Summary: C’était trop rapide pour chacun d’eux, mais c’est ainsi qu’on grandit à la ShinRa. Trop vite. [l'enfance des personnages de FF7 vue par moi. Partie II : Sephiroth, Aeris, Rufus, Tseng]
1. Partie 1 : Chacun à leur façon

**Ficeuse : **Nighty  
**Disclaimer :** FF7 et ses personnages appartiennent à Square.  
**Genre :** Réécriture de FF7, encore une fic où je fais n'importe quoi avec les persos qui me tombent dans les bras.  
**Personnages :** Sephiroth, Aeris, Rufus  
**Résumé & notes:** " Trois enfants prisonniers du bâtiment ShinRa. Cage de fer, cage de verre ou cage dorée. Le petit favori d'Hojo. La dernière Cetra reconvertie en sujet d'expérience. Le fils du président. Qui cherchent à fuir un monde où l'enfance n'a pas sa place. Un brin d'innocence qu'ils cultivent, chacun à leur façon."

Cette fic est le prologue d'une (j'espère) longue série de courts écrits mettant en scène les personnages de FF7 dans leur jeunesse. Donc il est normal qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, c'est juste une sorte d'introduction. La suite devrait arriver très bientôt.  
J'espère que ce que vous lirez vous plaira autant que moi j'ai de plaisir à l'écrire ! Et j'en profite pour vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui me font toujours très chaud au coeur.

**

* * *

Chacun à leur façon

* * *

**

_Elle est encore en train de pleurer. Elle passe ses journées à pleurer. Ou à tenter de mordre ou de griffer Hojo chaque fois qu'il s'approche - mais ça c'est assez marrant.  
__J'aimerais bien qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Elle me casse les oreilles._

Assis sur une chaise trop haute pour ses courtes jambes qui ne touchaient pas le sol, Sephiroth observait en silence la petite fille tremblante, recroquevillée au fond de la pièce. Elle avait six ou sept ans, il ne se souvenait plus. Lui en avait un peu plus d'une dizaine. Il résonnait, pensait, calculait déjà froidement comme un adulte. Mais au fond c'était un gosse lui aussi.  
Et sa pensée actuelle était de faire en sorte que cette fille arrête de pleurer.

Il finit par sauter au bas de sa chaise. Le bruit fit sursauter l'enfant qui releva d'immenses yeux verts troublés de larmes vers celui qui s'avançait vers elle. Un regard plein d'espoir pendant quelques secondes, avant que ses sanglots ne reprennent de plus belle.

« Arrête de pleurer, Aeris. » soupira le garçon, « Hojo est parti depuis belle lurette. »

« Je m'en fiche d'Hojo… je veux rentrer chez moi ! »

Elle répétait ça tous les jours depuis qu'elle était là. Sans se l'avouer, Sephiroth l'enviait un peu ; elle avait un chez elle, quelque part loin de cette tour gigantesque qui représentait l'empire de la ShinRa. Elle au moins elle pouvait se dire que quelqu'un l'attendait hors d'ici. Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour elle.  
Ce ne serait sûrement jamais le cas pour lui.

_En fait si, ça l'était, mais il ne savait pas et ne le saurait jamais._

Hochant la tête, il finit par s'asseoir par terre à son tour. Aeris lui jeta un regard interrogateur. D'habitude, il restait très peu avec elle, lui parlait à peine. Il prononçait parfois quelques mots froids censés la réconforter, il lui accordait un regard inexpressif et puis il s'en allait.

Mais cette fois il s'était assis en face d'elle, ses yeux incroyablement brillants fixés sur le carrelage blanc du sol. Comme s'il avait décidé d'attendre là qu'elle se calme. Avec elle.

« C'est comment chez toi ? »

La petite fille écarquilla les yeux. Sephiroth avait relevé les siens et attendait patiemment une réponse à sa question. Cette fois, il avait peut-être décidé de s'intéresser davantage à son sort.

Timidement, Aeris décrivit la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu quelques années avec sa nouvelle maman, avant d'être enlevée par la ShinRa un jour d'inattention alors qu'elle se promenait seule dans les Taudis. Elle parla de chaque plante qui se trouvait dans le jardin, des pièces de la petite habitation, de la façon dont chacune était meublée, le tout avec un enthousiasme croissant et une retenue qui se dissipait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.  
Sephiroth l'écoutait sans un mot, tentant d'imaginer ce à quoi pouvait ressembler une vraie maison. Il en avait peut-être eu une lui aussi, autrefois. Mais si c'était le cas, il n'en avait aucun souvenir. A vrai dire, il préférait ça ; au moins il n'avait aucun regret. Il ne passait pas ses journées à pleurer, comme la petite Cetra arrachée à son foyer.

Pour la première fois, ils discutèrent vraiment. Pour la première fois, Sephiroth semblait concerné par les paroles de quelqu'un et prenait même la peine d'y répondre. Pour la première fois d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Aeris avait arrêté de pleurer.

« Oh. » S'interrompant, le garçon fit un signe en direction de la plate-forme du laboratoire, où Hojo siégeait d'habitude pour garder un œil sur ses expériences, « On a de la visite. »

Il pointa du doigt une silhouette qui haussa les épaules en réponse à ce geste en sa direction. Elle quitta la plate-forme et descendit dans le laboratoire où se trouvaient les deux enfants.

« Rufus ? »

« C'est vice-président Rufus pour vous. » corrigea le nouveau venu avec cet accent hautain qui le caractérisait déjà.

Sephiroth leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vice-président, tu parles. T'as même pas sept ans. »

« C'est pas l'âge qui compte. »

Pour accompagner sa réponse, Rufus fit un geste dédaigneux en direction du gamin aux cheveux gris qui osait contredire sa parole.  
Il descendait les marches une à une, lentement. Ses vêtements étaient sans le moindre pli, ses cheveux bien peignés et ramenés en arrière, il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'égratignures sur ses coudes ou ses genoux. Une sorte d'icône du petit garçon modèle. Ou bien une image qu'il se donnait pour satisfaire les attentes de ses parents qui ne le reconnaissaient que lorsqu'il leur rappelait son prénom.

Encore un qui avait grandi trop vite, broyé par les impitoyables mâchoires d'acier de la ShinRa.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là au juste ? »

« C'est à nous de te poser la question » répliqua Sephiroth en prenant Aeris de vitesse, « Nous on a à peine le droit de quitter cet étage, je te signale. Monsieur le vice-président. »

Rufus ignora le ton volontairement accusateur de l'aîné qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui témoigner son mépris.  
Aeris essuya ses yeux encore un peu rouges et referma ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées tandis que les deux garçons se chamaillaient. Chamailleries qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un duel verbal entre deux hommes adultes, si on oubliait quelques mots trahissant encore leur jeune âge.

« Tu t'ennuyais, Rufus ? » demanda la petite voix féminine qui imposa le silence par sa seule intervention.

Le fils du président croisa les bras, détournant la tête au même moment.

« Non. Je passais par là par hasard. »

Et alors qu'il s'asseyait par terre à son tour, détruisant par là-même son excuse bancale, il ajouta :

« Hojo ne reviendra pas ce soir. Le vieux l'a envoyé à Junon en catastrophe tout à l'heure, une histoire de sous-marin. »

« Le vieux ? »

« Le Président. » traduisit Sephiroth, qui haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il percuta la portée des paroles de Rufus et surtout leur sens. Un nouveau semblant d'espoir éclaira le visage si souvent renfermé de la Cetra à l'idée d'être tranquille toute une nuit.

« Tu étais venu nous dire ça ? »

« Pas spécialement. Ca vient de me revenir, c'est tout. »

« Alors on peut bouger. » déclara Sephiroth en se relevant pour rejoindre le bureau du scientifique absent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sephi ? »

« _Sephi _? » Rufus détourna la tête pour masquer son début de sourire moqueur tandis que l'interpellé tentait de garder son calme en rappelant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Aeris l'appelle comme ça.

Arrivé derrière la console qui dirigeait une grande partie des machines du laboratoire, il fit signe aux deux autres de le rejoindre. Comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête, lui que personne ne voyait jamais sourire et dont le visage n'exprimait jamais rien.  
Rufus et Aeris restèrent interdits quelques secondes avant de se lever à leur tour. Ils regardèrent longuement les documents, boutons et autres manettes qui encombraient le cabinet avant de se concerter silencieusement puis de jeter un regard incrédule à Sephiroth.

« Mais encore ? »

« Et si on fichait une pagaille monstre ? » proposa alors celui aux cheveux argentés, avec une voix tellement froide que ses paroles ressemblaient davantage à un ordre militaire qu'à une proposition de bêtise de sale gosse. « Pour qu'Hojo s'arrache les cheveux quand il rentrera. »

« Mais il… »

« Il ne rentrera pas de la nuit, Aeris. Et moi j'ai très envie de voir Hojo chauve. »

Il y eut un court silence, chacun semblant visualiser la chose. Puis Aeris posa une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un rire qu'elle ne parvint pas à empêcher. Rufus s'autorisa un franc sourire amusé, plus contaminé par le fou rire de la petite fille que causé par son image mentale. Et Sephiroth, quelques secondes à peine avant de reprendre son masque glacial, ricanait sous cape.

Un instant plus tard, ils débouchaient des feutres pour se mettre au travail.  
Et réveillèrent, sans même le savoir, une fugitive esquisse d'innocence entre les murs de l'immense et froide tour de laquelle ils étaient tous trois prisonniers. Chacun à leur façon.


	2. Partie 2 : Où les chemins se décroisent

**Disclaimer :** FF7 et ses personnages appartiennent à Square.  
**Genre :** Réécriture de FF7, encore une fic où je fais n'importe quoi avec les persos qui me tombent dans les bras.  
**Personnages :** Sephiroth, Aeris, Rufus, Tseng  
**Résumé & notes :** " C'était trop rapide pour chacun d'eux, mais c'est ainsi qu'on grandit à la ShinRa. Trop vite. "

Plus tardivement que prévue, voici la deuxième partie de cette série. Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont dit avoir apprécié la première partie, je ne m'attendais à de telles réactions !  
Cette partie-ci reprend les mêmes personnages que la précédente car, sans y être liée, c'est une sorte de "suite". Je rappelle que ceci n'est qu'une fiction basée sur mes propres délires et points de vue, rien de plus.  
La troisième partie à venir sera sur Tseng.

**

* * *

Où les chemins se décroisent

* * *

**

« On va s'en aller d'ici. »

Lui, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres, presque un SOLDIER avant l'âge. Il ne faisait presque rien qui aille à l'encontre des ordres, à part quelques bêtises de gosses sans conséquences lorsque l'envie lui prenait. Alors il avait lui-même été étonné de la détermination transparente qui appuyait chacun de ses mots. Mots qu'il répéta à l'attention de son interlocuteur qui n'avait visiblement pas bien compris.

« Ce soir ou demain. On va s'en aller d'ici. »

« Qui ça, _on_ ? »

« Aeris et moi. »

« Tu délires. »

Le jeune vice-président, qui tenait toujours autant à son titre, regarda froidement l'adolescent aux cheveux d'argent. Un homme politique avant l'âge et un SOLDIER avant l'âge ; joli tableau d'acteurs trop jeunes qu'ils formaient là.  
Le plus triste était, sans doute, qu'en fait ils ne jouaient pas.

« Non. »

« Oh si, tu délires. Tu sais où nous sommes ? A quel étage nous sommes ? Si tu crois que les gardes te laisseront descendre avec un brin de persuasion… »

Il haussa les épaules et s'en retourna à ses précédentes activités. Les idées farfelues de Sephiroth, il s'en moquait bien. Du moins jusqu'à ce que celui-ci reprenne la parole :

« C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous demander votre aide, _vice-président_ Rufus. »

Ils étaient sortis avec difficulté de sa gorge, ces mots prononcés trop vite qui trahissaient à quel point l'idée de devoir dépendre de Rufus lui faisait horreur. Et c'est cette difficulté flagrante qui fit se retourner le jeune garçon vers son interlocuteur qui se tenait toujours à la même place, droit, solennel.  
Et surtout, entièrement dépendant de lui.

« Tu ne sais pas le plaisir que tu me fais, Sephiroth. »

« J'imagine. »

« Non vraiment, tu n'as pas idée. »

« Peu importe. Si tu en as assez profité, j'aimerais bien qu'on en vienne au fait. »

« Redis-le juste encore une fois et je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

« Quoi ? »

« A ton avis. »

« 'Je suis vous demander votre aide'. »

« Pas ça. »

« _Vice-président Rufus_. »

« Merci. »

Sephiroth croisa les bras. Il était déjà exaspéré de tout ça, finalement ça n'avait peut-être pas été une si bonne idée que ça.

« Pas la peine de faire cette tête. » reprit le fils du président « Tu n'es pas à cinq minutes près. »

Le silence lui répondit et s'installa quelques instants. Rufus allait et venait dans la pièce, son aîné quant à lui n'avait pas bougé un cil et attendait patiemment une réponse à sa requête qui lui avait déjà coûté bien trop. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué, il n'en savait trop rien ; mais peu importe où cela le menait, si toutefois cela aboutissait d'une façon ou d'une autre, il aurait deux mots à dire à la Cetra qui lui faisait imaginer des plans pareils.

« Bien. Ca te va si je te donne mon pass ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon **pass**. » répéta Rufus avec un soupçon d'impatience. « Tu sais, cette carte bien pratique qui te permet de prendre l'ascenseur. Avec ça vous ne devriez pas avoir de problèmes, d'autant que le mien a accès à tous les étages – du bureau du président au sous-sol. »

Il réfléchit une seconde à ses propres mots et finit par hocher la tête négativement.

« Hm, non. Il vaut mieux que vous ne descendiez pas tous les étages avec l'ascenseur, même en pleine nuit c'est trop risqué. On va plutôt faire comme ça. »

Finalement ce fut le jeune vice-président qui mit en place la plus grande partie du plan d'évasion, comme s'il était personnellement concerné. Un plan qui devait fonctionner à coup sûr d'après lui, car après tout il était la deuxième personne, après le Président, à connaître par cœur ce bâtiment.

« Vous prenez l'ascenseur jusqu'à cet étage-là, ensuite l'escalier de service pour rejoindre la sortie. Personne ne l'utilise durant la nuit. Une fois dehors, attendez cinq minutes avant de bouger, il faudra que vous passiez devant la porte principale. Cinq minutes. Quand vous passerez il n'y aura plus aucun garde, je me charge de détourner l'attention de la sécurité. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben c'est logique, s'il y a des gardes à l'entrée vous serez directement – »

« Non pas ça. Pourquoi es-tu d'accord pour nous aider ? Tu n'as rien à y gagner. »

Il le connaissait bien après tout, Rufus ShinRa. Déjà à son âge ce n'était pas le genre à rendre service gratuitement, encore moins à quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas – et Sephiroth savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'aimait pas : c'était réciproque.  
Un hochement de tête négatif lui fit comprendre qu'il se trompait. Et l'enfant arborait un sourire qui ne plaisait guère à son aîné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que j'ai quelque chose à y gagner ; j'allais justement te proposer un marché. »

Un marché, il aurait du s'en douter.

Avant d'aller plus loin il écouta donc les conditions de Rufus. Conditions qui, au fur et à mesure des paroles proférées, changèrent quelque peu son expression ; d'étonnée tout d'abord, elle passa à clairement énervée.  
Cet espèce de…

« Tu es bien le fils de ton père. » se contenta-t-il de prononcer une fois retrouvé son visage inexpressif.

« M'insulter ne me fera pas changer d'avis.  
Alors ? Si tu acceptes, je te donne le pass. Sinon tu te débrouilles. »

« J'accepte, alors continue. »

« Très bien. Le dernier train qui descend sous la Plaque part à trois heures précises. Il n'y a pas de contrôle parce que généralement personne ne prend le train à cette heure de la nuit à part les employés saouls, donc vous serez tranquilles. Une fois dans les Taudis, c'est à vous de vous débrouiller. »

Sephiroth souleva la feuille indiquant le plan prévu, la relut une seconde fois pour la rendre à Rufus.

« Tu la prends pas ? »

« Pas la peine, j'ai déjà tout mémorisé. »

« Oh j'oubliais, je parle à _Sephiroth_. Une dernière chose à propos de nos conditions… »

L'adolescent prêt à partir fronça à nouveau les sourcils mais dut se résoudre à l'écouter. Tant pis si c'était pour faire grandir un peu plus la haine qu'il lui vouait déjà.

Tout se joua le lendemain, au beau milieu de la nuit. Sephiroth, qui avait le droit d'aller et venir à certains étages contrairement à d'autres, trancha avec une arme de fortune la serrure de la cellule qui servait de chambre à Aeris qui l'attendait -il lui avait dit de ne surtout pas s'endormir avant sa venue- et l'entraîna avec lui sans qu'elle ne pose aucune question ni ne cherche à comprendre ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille c'était de l'attendre, de faire semblant de dormir mais de l'attendre, que c'était très important et qu'il viendrait la chercher.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur, sûr que personne ne pouvait voir ni entendre, que Sephiroth lui expliqua tout simplement qu'ils s'enfuyaient, le plus loin possible de la ShinRa.

« S'en… fuir ? Mais… »

« Silence, nous sommes arrivés. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent lentement comme pour faire durer un suspens déjà intenable. Y avait-il quelqu'un sur les lieux ? Allaient-ils déjà se faire prendre par un garde de nuit, un employé tardif ?…  
Mais une fois les portes ouvertes les deux enfants purent constater avec soulagement qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de vie à l'étage où tout était éteint depuis longtemps. Pas âme qui vive. Tenant fermement la main de la petite Cetra pour s'assurer qu'elle le suivait, Sephiroth se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à l'escalier de service qu'ils descendirent aussi vite que possible, en faisant quelques courtes pauses entre deux étages. Il y en avait une bonne soixantaine à descendre et ce n'était pas chose facile à leur âge – ou plutôt à l'âge d'Aeris, le jeune garçon lui comptait un à un les étages et aurait pu faire ce genre de course plusieurs fois par jour.  
Quatorze, treize, douze…

« Presse-toi un peu Aeris, il n'en reste plus beaucoup. » s'impatientait-il sans arrêter sa course.

La fillette essoufflée suivait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, bien obligée vu qu'il ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Pour se motiver, elle se disait que c'était sûrement moins fatiguant de descendre ces escaliers, même en courrant, que de les monter.  
Un instant elle se retourna vers l'étage qu'il venait de passer et prononça avec peine :

« Se… Sephiroth… je crois que j'ai fait tomber un – »

« Tant pis, on n'a pas le temps. »

Le temps était précieux. Compté. Tant qu'ils étaient dans cette tour rien n'était joué.

Trois, deux, un…  
Enfin ils ne virent plus de marches interminables devant eux mais une porte, celle qui donnait vers l'extérieur et dissimulée pratiquement à l'arrière de la Tour. Une porte que Sephiroth ouvrit avec toute l'appréhension du monde. Ils étaient arrivés jusque là, il ne fallait pas que la chance tourne maintenant…  
Une fois encore, le soulagement l'emporta sur la peur. Personne ; ils se trouvaient bien sur un des côtés du bâtiment, le côté droit exactement, et ne distinguaient l'entrée principale que par la lumière du hall qu'on voyait sur le sol et les ombres des deux gardes qui se déplaçaient.

« Qu… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » chuchota Aeris sans chercher à cacher une inquiétude palpable.

Sephiroth se retourna vers elle, un doigt posé sur les lèvres. Sa main qui tenait toujours fermement la sienne se referma davantage sur elle comme pour en calmer les tremblements.

« Fais-moi confiance. » répondit-il sur le même ton. « Je te dirai quand ce sera le moment de partir. »

Ils attendirent alors en silence. Cinq minutes, avait dit Rufus, et il s'agissait des cinq minutes les plus longues qu'ils aient jamais vécu. Mais ce fut au bout de ce laps de temps qu'un des gardes interpella son acolyte pour lui dire qu'il y avait un appel urgent provenant du bureau du Président et qu'ils devaient monter. Le second marmonna que c'était pas possible de faire des caprices à cette heure-là et les deux ombres rétrécirent pour finalement disparaître dans la lumière de l'entrée.

Le silence était à couper au couteau maintenant. Aeris sentit que la main qui retenait la sienne s'était à nouveau resserrée. C'était le signal : immédiatement après, Sephiroth se mit à courir pour rejoindre la place que l'entrée du bâtiment ShinRa dominait et put constater que Rufus avait rempli sa part du contrat ; il n'y avait absolument personne, nulle part. Devant eux, seule l'immense tour leur faisait face de toute sa hauteur. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'attarder.  
Toujours au pas de course, ils traversèrent les rues éclairées de Midgar, évitant les passants nocturnes, pour rejoindre le train qui descendait vers les Taudis. Il était presque trois heures du matin et ils passèrent les portes coulissantes de justesse.

Il y eut un moment de flottement lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Un moment de silence commun, surréaliste, pendant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougea ni ne songea à reprendre son souffle, comme si le temps s'était arrêté quelques secondes pour leur permettre de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.  
Ils étaient hors du bâtiment ShinRa, dans un train entièrement vide qui les menait directement sous la plaque. La première réaction d'Aeris, une fois remise de son immobilité, fut de se laisser tomber sur une banquette sur laquelle elle entraîna Sephiroth. Celui-ci, sans dire mot, lâcha la main qu'il n'avait tenue que pour que la jeune Cetra ne le perde pas.  
Elle le regardait fixement, ses jambes étendues dans le vide devant elle, mi-souriante mi-hésitante. Il finit par demander ce qu'il y avait.

« Pourquoi tu m'as emmenée ? » demanda-t-elle simplement, sans détourner les yeux.

Il haussa les épaules, comme si la réponse était évidente.

« On était deux à être prisonniers de cet endroit. Ca me semblait logique : si un sort, l'autre aussi. Et puis ça énervera doublement Hojo. »

Ce fut leur unique conversation durant le trajet.  
Le train allait à vive-allure et ils purent se remettre de leur course le temps d'arriver au terminus. Aeris, qui avait veillé jusque là et n'avait pas l'endurance quasi-surhumaine de son aîné, s'était à moitié allongée sur la banquette et finit par s'y endormir, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Sephiroth. Ce dernier retint un mouvement de recul qu'il aurait eu pour n'importe qui d'autre ; après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait entraînée là-dedans. Il pouvait lui permettre au moins ça.  
Lui était déjà complètement remis et ne sentait aucune fatigue à la suite de leur course, ou même à cause de l'heure tardive. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était plus âgé, parce qu'il s'entraînait déjà bien souvent au combat… enfin, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser. Il était simplement plus endurant qu'une enfant de moins de dix ans, c'était logique.

Son regard qui jusque là était fixe fut attiré par la pierre qu'Aeris gardait en permanence dans sa chevelure. La matéria étrange. Une fois elle lui avait demandé s'il savait à quoi elle servait et quand il avait voulu la prendre pour la regarder de plus près il s'était fait repousser par une brusque décharge.

_« Se- Sephiroth ! Ca va ? »_

_« Oui ça va. Ca m'a surpris mais ça ne m'a pas fait mal. »_

_« C'est bizarre… c'est la première fois que ça fait ça. »_

_« Ca doit être une matéria magique de Foudre dont tu ne sais pas encore te servir. »_

_« Tu crois ? »_

_« Pourquoi m'aurait-elle électrocuté si ce n'était pas ça ? Regarde. »_

_« Non ne réessaye - »_

_- DZZZZZZZII -_

_« ! … Tu vois, elle fait de l'électricité, c'est tout. »_

_« Je t'avais dit de ne pas la retoucher !… Mais c'est vraiment bizarre elle n'avait jamais brillé comme ça ni repoussé personne. »_

_« Tu verras bien quand tu sauras t'en servir. En attendant je vais éviter d'y toucher, on dirait qu'elle ne m'aime pas. »_

_« Ce n'est qu'une matéria… »_

Un crissement métallique annonça l'arrivée du train, et surtout la fin de la pause. Sephiroth empoigna le bras d'Aeris pour la réveiller et lui annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés en la traînant pratiquement sur le quai. Debout sur ses pieds, après quelques clignements d'yeux égarés, la jeune Cetra répliqua sur un ton ensommeillé qui se voulait coléreux qu'il aurait pu la réveiller plus doucement, ce à quoi il répondit froidement qu'en premier lieu elle n'avait qu'à pas s'endormir alors qu'ils étaient en pleine fuite.  
Un court silence plus tard, ils regardaient autour d'eux le quai désert de la gare. Personne pas même un garde, l'endroit vide semblait si grand. On ne voyait pas le ciel ; ils étaient sous la Plaque, dans les Taudis. Un instant Sephiroth se surprit à douter. Maintenant c'était à eux de se débrouiller comme l'avait dit Rufus, mais par où commencer…

Un bras tendu passant dans son champ de vision dérangea le court de ses pensées.

« Il faut qu'on prenne cette rue-là. » prononça Aeris en pointant du doigt une direction, la tête relevée pour rencontrer le regard de l'adolescent.

Comme il n'avait pas l'air sûr de ce qu'elle avançait, elle argumenta :

« J'ai appris à me repérer dans ce secteur, il faut bien ça quand on vit dans les Taudis. Pour être en sécurité il faut qu'on rejoigne ma maison et c'est par là. Je sais par où il faut passer. »

« En sécurité ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête et ramena son bras tendu contre sa poitrine.

« La ShinRa ne pourra pas nous emmener de force si on est chez moi. Maman dit que c'est parce que le Président tient beaucoup à son image… les nouvelles vont très vite ici, un kidnapping d'enfant ça ferait une mauvaise réputation pour la ShinRa et les habitants demanderaient des comptes et n'auraient plus confiance. C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont emmenée un jour où j'étais dehors toute seule, sans témoin. »

« Hm, je vois. Si tu connais si bien que ça le coin, je te suis. »

Aeris tapa dans ses mains, heureuse d'avoir réussi à convaincre son froid et distant compagnon d'évasion. Elle fit quelques pas et se retourna vers lui en lui tendant la main.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sephiroth qui n'avait toujours pas fait un geste.

« Ben… tu ne me donnes pas la main ? »

L'adolescent haussa les épaules et, bras croisés, se mit en marche à son tour :

« Non. »

« Mais tout à l'heure tu – »

« C'était pour m'assurer que tu ne te perdrais pas vu que tu ne savais pas par où on devait passer, c'est tout. »

« Eh bien maintenant c'est moi le guide alors on change les rôles ! »

« Je ne risque pas de te perdre, pas besoin de se tenir. D'autant que je n'aime pas particulièrement le contact physique avec les autres en général alors je préfère l'éviter. »

A court d'arguments, Aeris poussa un soupir et s'avoua vaincue. Briser la coquille derrière laquelle Sephiroth semblait se protéger n'était pas facile.  
Elle passa en première pour les guider dans les rues sombres, indiquant les chemins qu'ils devaient prendre. Elle était véritablement chez elle désormais, malgré son âge elle savait parfaitement les coins à éviter, les raccourcis à prendre pour se rapprocher de leur destination. Les Taudis n'étaient pas appelés comme ça par hasard et Sephiroth n'avait jamais vu d'endroit pareil. Parfois ils devaient passer sous des sortes de porches faits avec de minces plaques de métal assemblées, ou encore se glisser à quatre pattes dans d'immenses tuyaux de fer -encore un raccourci d'Aeris…-, et plus tard il se retrouvaient au centre d'un carrefour, puis d'une « citée » selon la jeune guide, qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à une décharge. Les habitations faites de tout et de rien semblaient pour la plupart tenir debout par la volonté du Saint Esprit. Sephiroth espérait, sans trop savoir pourquoi il pensait à ça, que la maison d'Aeris valait mieux que ça.  
Lorsque par hasard à cette heure tardive quelqu'un croisait leur chemin cette personne ne les remarquait même pas, ou les regardait passer comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de normal et d'ennuyeux par ici. Ils étaient pourtant deux enfants seuls, en pleine nuit et au beau milieu de l'immensité des Taudis. Personne ici ne semblait trouver ça étrange, comme si ceux qui vivaient sous la place en avaient vu tellement que plus rien ne les étonnaient.  
A l'inverse au dessus, à la ShinRa, leur disparition n'allait pas passer inaperçue : mais ils avaient le temps maintenant qu'ils étaient là, pas besoin de se presser ou de courir. Sephiroth suivait, silencieux, l'air à peine plus sombre qu'à son habitude comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait. Il regardait parfois autour de lui ce décor qui le surprenait sans qu'il le montre et écoutait la voix d'Aeris devant lui, qui lui expliquait par où ils allaient passer maintenant.

Elle finit par s'arrêter et se retourner sans prévenir vers l'adolescent qui eut un léger geste surpris. Tout sourire, elle tendit le bras derrière elle.

« Regarde, on est arrivés au parc ! » Sephiroth aperçut en effet un parc de jeux pour enfants quelques mètres plus loin. « Ca veut dire qu'on y est presque ! »

« Presque ? »

« Oui, chez moi ! On n'a plus qu'à travers le chantier abandonné qui est juste après le parc. Après il y a un chemin et ma maison se trouve juste dans ce coin-là. En attendant on n'a qu'à se reposer cinq minutes dans le parc et puis - »

« D'accord. Tu peux y aller maintenant, je vais me débrouiller. »

La jeune Cetra cligna des yeux.

« Te débrouiller ? » répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

« Oui, me débrouiller. On est allés jusque là c'est bien, maintenant tu peux rentrer chez toi et moi je vais rejoindre des connaissances. Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je t'ai emmenée avec moi parce qu'on était deux à être prisonniers ; puisqu'on est libres il n'y a aucune raison qu'on reste ensemble. »

L'enfant resta silencieuse mais visiblement elle n'était pas convaincue. Comme elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, Sephiroth fronça les sourcils et reprit d'une voix froide qui trahissait l'impatience :

« J'avais préparé cette évasion depuis un moment, j'ai eu le temps de contacter des gens qui me planqueront le temps qu'il faudra. Si on reste au même endroit la ShinRa nous retrouvera d'autant plus facilement. Va-t-en maintenant ! Dépêche-toi de rentrer chez toi. »

« T-tu mens ! Tu as dit que tu n'étais jamais allé sous la Plaque, tu ne peux pas connaître des gens qui – »

« Va-t-en !! »

Une voix toujours glaciale mais désormais c'était la colère qui se lisait entre les mots. Une colère qu'Aeris ne lui avait jamais vu jusque là et qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« J'ai envie d'être seul et l'heure de mon rendez-vous ne va pas tarder. Va-t-en je te dis. Rentre chez toi et restes-y ! »

« Sephiroth… »

Lorsqu'elle tenta un pas vers lui il répéta ses dernières paroles, mais cette fois en criant. Ca non plus elle ne l'avait jamais entendu et quelque chose en elle frémit ; malgré elle, malgré sa conviction et l'envie de rester là pour tenter de comprendre cette soudaine décision, ses jambes se retournèrent et elle se mit à courir en direction du chantier abandonné. Un dernier cri raisonna derrière elle, qui ne fit qu'accélérer sa course :

« _Disparais !_ Si jamais je te revois, à la ShinRa ou ailleurs, je te tue !! »

_Et Sephiroth tenait toujours parole._

Une fois la silhouette d'Aeris disparue de son champ de vision, Sephiroth sentit sa colère retomber lourdement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent en même temps. Il poussa un léger soupir et rejoignit en quelques pas le parc, s'assit sur une des balançoires sans savoir vraiment ce que c'était et attendit.  
Aeris avait raison, c'était la première fois qu'il venait sous la Plaque, il n'en connaissait rien et n'y connaissait personne. S'il y retournait un jour en tout cas, il n'aurait aucun problème à retrouver cet endroit – il avait retenu le chemin. Mais il ne le ferait pas, même s'il en avait l'occasion. Il ne reviendrait pas ici.

Il était maintenant quatre heures vingt. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Entre le trajet en train et le chemin pour arriver jusqu'ici…  
Il lui restait dix-vingt minutes. Dans sa main il regarda froidement le badge au nom de Rufus ShinRa.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bien sûr que j'ai quelque chose à y gagner ; j'allais justement te proposer un marché. …  
Tu vois mon pass ? Il ressemble à tous ceux du personnel de la ShinRa mais pourtant il est unique. Le Président y a fait installer une puce reliée à un ordinateur grâce auquel on peut la repérer où qu'elle soit. C'est au cas où il m'arrive quelque chose, un enlèvement, sait-on jamais… ça l'embêterait de perdre son seul héritier. »_

_« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »_

_« C'est très simple et c'est là ma condition pour participer à votre petite évasion : tu reviendras à la ShinRa. »_

_« Qu… »_

_« Je ne sais pas grand chose des manigances d'Hojo et de la raison de la présence d'Aeris ici mais je sais que toi tu es un… projet qui lui tient très à cœur. Ta perte serait considérable pour la ShinRa et en tant que vice-Président il faut que je m'occupe moi aussi de l'avenir de la société. Donc voilà ce que je te propose :  
__Je te donne mon pass et tu le gardes sur toi. Entre quatre heures et quatre heures et demi du matin, je signalerai la disparition de mon badge et trouverai une excuse pour me rendre au laboratoire. Le rapprochement se fera entre ce 'vol' et votre fuite et ils ne mettront pas longtemps à localiser la puce et donc à te retrouver ; assure-toi de t'être séparé d'Aeris avant que les Turks n'arrivent si tu veux qu'elle reste libre, sinon vous serez ramenés tous les deux. »_

_« … En gros ce n'est pas une aide que tu m'offres ; tout ce que tu vois là c'est une opportunité de monter dans l'estime des employés en tant que 'celui qui a réussi à empêcher la fuite d'un important prisonnier de la ShinRa'. »_

_« Tu y vas un peu fort, t'es pas prisonnier non plus… Et puis c'est ça ou rien. Si tu veux y réfléchir avant de répondre, libre à toi, tu sais où me trouver. »_

…

_« Tu es bien le fils de ton père. »_

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter ce marché idiot ? Bientôt il reviendrait au point de départ ; tout ce qu'il avait gagné c'était une montée d'adrénaline qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, une visite guidée d'un secteur des Taudis et le mirage de la liberté pour quelques courts instants.  
… Et la liberté d'Aeris. Elle avait bien intérêt à être rentrée chez elle maintenant.

Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui et ses yeux revinrent sur le pass qu'il tenait toujours. Il aurait pu l'écraser sous son talon pour le détruire en même temps que la puce, il aurait pu le laisser dans le train ou ailleurs les Taudis, le glisser dans la poche d'un passant, le faire tomber juste devant le bâtiment ShinRa… il y avait des tas de choses qu'il aurait pu faire pour se débarrasser de ce morceau de plastique qui allait le trahir mais il ne l'avait pas fait : parce qu'il avait promis et qu'il tiendrait parole. Sephiroth tenait toujours ses engagements, quels qu'ils soient.  
Il le ferait peut-être payer à Rufus un jour ou l'autre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais pour l'instant il s'en tenait à sa promesse.

Alors qu'il pensait justement de quelle façon il pourrait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au fils du président, il entendit derrière lui de lourds bruits de pas se rapprocher et devenir des pas de courses. Accompagnés de voix de plus en plus proches.  
_Il est ici ! On l'a trouvé !!  
__Dépêchez-vous !_

Comme il fallait rendre cette comédie crédible, Sephiroth mima une expression de surprise et tenta de s'enfuir lorsque les membres de la ShinRa apparurent derrière lui. Deux SOLDIER empoignèrent ses bras et il feignit de se débattre quelques instants – alors qu'en temps normal il aurait pu aisément mettre ces deux hommes à terre en un instant. Un Turk aux longs cheveux noirs strictement attachés et au visage inexpressif, qu'il avait du croiser une fois ou deux, s'avança vers lui et sortit de sa poche le pass de Rufus après une rapide fouille.

« Le vice-président Rufus avait vraiment raison ! » s'exclama un SOLDIER étonné derrière le Turk impassible. « C'est bien lui qui avait volé le pass ! »

« Il avait même émis l'hypothèse qu'il chercherait à se cacher dans les Taudis ! Finalement il n'a pas volé sa place, c'est bien le fils de son père ! »

Sans écouter les débats des quelques gardes qui l'accompagnaient, le Turk, Tseng, continuait d'examiner le pass dérobé.

« Le vice-président Rufus, hm… » répéta-t-il à voix basse.

Il reporta son attention sur Sephiroth et ils se dévisagèrent un instant en silence. Tseng était récemment entré dans les Turk mais il n'était pas dupe pour autant. Quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que ce jeune garçon réussissait à fuir la ShinRa et on le retrouvait assis sur une balançoire comme s'il attendait patiemment qu'on le cueille ? Non.  
Ni Rufus ni Sephiroth ne l'impressionnaient… ni ne le trompaient.

« Où est l'enfant ? » finit-il par demander à l'adolescent étrangement calme pour quelqu'un censé s'être fait arrêter en pleine fuite. « Aeris. »

Sephiroth répondit immédiatement, comme s'il avait déjà prévu une réponse à cette question :

« Je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'avais emmenée avec moi que pour m'en servir d'otage au cas où je serais rattrapé plus tôt que prévu. Une fois arrivés dans les Taudis je l'ai relâchée et elle est partie de son côté. »

« Tseng-san, cette gamine ne doit pas être loin. Rattrapons-la ! »

Le bras du Turk barra la route au soldat zélé qui s'apprêtait à fouiller toute la zone.

« Inutile. A l'heure qu'il est elle est sans doute rentrée chez elle et si c'est le cas nous ne pourrons rien faire. Notre mission première était de rattraper Sephiroth et c'est chose faite. Nous nous occuperons du cas de l'enfant plus tard puisque nous savons où elle se trouve. »

Les quelques soldats échangèrent un regard puis acquiescèrent d'un seul homme. Pendant qu'ils escortaient Sephiroth vers le véhicule qui les ramèneraient à la tour ShinRa, Tseng jeta un œil par dessus son épaule, vers le chantier abandonné.  
Il n'était pas dupe non, et ne l'étais pas non plus de ce qui venait de se passer - mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en juger. Il se contentait d'obéir aux ordres qu'on lui avait donné et il avait déjà fait un léger écart en détournant l'attention des soldats sur Sephiroth pour laisser Aeris profiter, elle au moins, de sa liberté.

De retour chez elle, Aeris s'était précipitée dans les bras de sa mère réveillée en sursaut et qui désormais ne la lâchait plus. Mais malgré le bonheur d'être enfin de retour, un sentiment amer bloquait sa gorge sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. La voix de la Planète lui murmurait des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Dans le bureau de son Père, Rufus recevait des félicitations toutes prêtes que le Président récitait sans doute à chaque employé ayant fait quelque exploit. Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid et il n'écoutait pas ; tout ce qu'il voyait c'était que son tour d'être sous la lumière viendrait bien assez tôt.

Dans l'hélicoptère qui s'apprêtait à se poser, Sephiroth sévèrement gardé regardait au dehors le ciel qu'on voyait de nouveau une fois sorti de sous la Plaque. Lorsqu'il pensait à sa revanche, un sentiment plus obscur venait le déranger sans qu'il sache vraiment de quoi il s'agissait.

Assis sur le siège du copilote, Tseng repensait sans un mot aux évènements qui venaient de se produire - avec une rapidité et une précision trop parfaites pour être une coïncidence, de la part de Rufus comme de la part de Sephiroth. _Mais ce n'était pas à lui d'en juger…_

Ce qui s'était passé, peu importait le point de vue, avait provoqué de brusques changements et c'était trop rapide pour chacun d'eux ; mais c'est ainsi qu'on grandit à la ShinRa. Trop vite.


End file.
